Current demographics show a rise in the number of seniors. There is further a trend that these seniors want to stay living independently in their own home. For their children this can become a worry, and especially when children do not live close to their parents it is difficult for them to monitor their wellbeing. There is therefore a need for a system that assists these remote living children to monitor the well being of their parents while maintaining the privacy of said parents.
US20070069900A1 discloses a system and method for monitoring one or more humans while maintaining the privacy of those individuals. The system includes one or more activity pickups that create one or more information outputs. A computer system monitors one or more of the information outputs and processes the information outputs to determine when one or more types of inactivity of the human in an area exceeds one or more threshold of inactivity. Alarms and/or indications activate when one or more of the thresholds of inactivity is exceeded. Various types of thresholds of inactivity are disclosed.
A disadvantage is that the information provided by the system is limited to potential hazardous situations that are characterized by an amount of a type of inactivity that has been taken place over time.